


Vintage Wine

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Chakotay has three conversations: two with his father and one with Kathryn.A short bit of fluff.Setting: Post Endgame





	Vintage Wine

"Father?" 

"What is it, my son?" 

"I seek your wisdom. I am home….exonerated. I am dating a beautiful woman, starting a most promising relationship. I have new work to look forward to, and yet…." 

"You are not happy?" 

"No. I feel something is missing. I am adrift somehow…ungrounded…" 

"That is understandable. You have had some significant changes in your life." 

"I wonder if I have been right to leave Starfleet. For seven years I have felt as if I belonged. I felt part of a family again, and it was wonderful, Father, but now that family is scattered and the Starfleet of this Quadrant has a different face. I wasn't sure I wanted to be part of it any more." 

"I cannot help you, my son. These are decisions you must make for yourself. You must find your own path, reach for your own destiny. And you must find your anchor." 

"How?" 

"You must search for it. Search within yourself. This work you have been offered…it interests you?" 

"Very much, but…" 

"It will take you far from earth again. You are unsure if this is right." 

"Yes. My relationship with Seven is just beginning. I cannot take her with me, and I do not think it wise to leave her so soon!" 

"Chakotay, a man and his bond-mate become one. They should make decisions together. The future is theirs to share!" 

Chakotay swallowed uncomfortably. The thought of trying to talk things through with Seven and scrutinising every possibility with Borg efficiency was rather daunting. 

"Yes, Father," he replied, but his lack of enthusiasm must have shown in his voice. 

"Perhaps you should remember that we are often directors of our own destinies. The choices we make, sometimes small or ill-considered, may send our lives in unpredictable directions. Sometimes we don't even realise we have taken a wrong turn until it is too late." 

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising his downcast eyes in curiosity. 

"Ask yourself one thing. Why do you indulge yourself in drinking the cool soul-less new wine, when you could quench your thirst on the sensual vintage wine? You could have been drinking your fill, savouring the exquisite taste, admiring its dark beautiful colour, appreciating its full-bodied richness, breathing its wonderful aroma! It was within your reach, my son, yet you turned away. Instead you have left a most precious thing on the shelf, forgotten and untouched…gathering dust…waiting for a more discerning man, and, make no mistake, there is many a more discerning man. Many who desire it. It will not remain unclaimed for long. Turn your eyes away and it will be gone. 

No, you have chosen the wine with spurious superficial qualities. It entices you with its deceptive beauty. Drink deeply and it prickles the palate! Sours on the tongue! It is not the wine with depth and richness and passion, the wine that will leave you satisfied and complete! The wine which, once tasted, is never forgotten! What man chooses the former over the latter? Only a fool, my son. Only a fool!" 

Chakotay looked at his father quizzically, hoping for a clearer explanation, but he received none, and soon the vision faded. His father's face melted into the tree trunks, as the walls and the furniture around him imposed themselves back into his consciousness. 

Chakotay drew a deep breath,, lifting his hand from the akoonah, throwing his head backwards and stretching his neck languidly. He had not the slightest idea what this all meant. He was more confused now, than he had been before he had embarked on his vision quest. 

* * *

  


They had waited a long time, but there was still no sign of her. The tables were set in elegant formation. The assembled people were standing around in animated conversation, yet there was an air of expectancy about the congregation. The principle guest had not arrived. No doubt, as the star of the show she could afford to take some liberties. Starfleet normally ran things meticulously, timing things to the very second, and in many ways it was surprising that Kathryn Janeway and the Federation Vice President, Victor Rawlings, who was to accompany her, were already twenty minutes late. He felt unaccountably anxious at her non-appearance. But for a twist of fate, he might have been the one at her side tonight. He always had been for years, and he had half expected her to call him to perform his duty one last time. He had been somewhat mystified at her lack of communication over the last six weeks, and, truth be told, he had missed her. 

He turned and looked at Seven, whose eyes were radiating her discomfort and general disapproval at the proceedings. He reached over and placed his hand over hers, intending to give her a reassuring squeeze. Seven looked absolutely stunning, and he was so honoured that she had chosen him as her partner. Seven, however, flashed even greater disapproval at his tender touch, and withdrew her hand precipitately. Chakotay felt a moment of disquiet at her obvious objection to his gentle display of affection, but his attention was soon drawn by the sudden hush which came over the assembly. Images from the front of the Ceremonial Hall were being beamed directly to vast screen on a wall behind the top table. 

It was immediately obvious that Kathryn and her party had been held up by a frenzy of photographers and reporters, and were having considerable difficulty in making their way past the mob to the hotel entrance. 

Kathryn's beautiful smiling face suddenly graced the wall opposite. She was taking the publicity in her stride, Chakotay noticed, far better than he. She was beaming happily at the people thronging around for a glimpse of the famous heroine, waving in a relaxed manner, signing autographs and accepting the adulation gracefully. She seemed to be lapping it up. At a signal of impatience from their hosts, Victor Rawlings took her arm. She lifted her silvery skirt with one hand and ascended the steps. Behind them came Admiral Hayes and Victor Rawlings' wife, followed by several members of Kathryn's family. 

The whole assembly stood as the guests of honour entered, and Chakotay gasped as he took the vision in. His former Captain appeared, her face lit with her breath-taking smile, her chestnut hair piled in a beautiful intricate weave on top of her head leaving the pale sweep of her slender neck revealed aristocratically. She was wearing a fabulous silvery crystalline evening dress, which contrasted strikingly with the alabaster of her skin and the rich tones of her hair. She was happy, relaxed and resplendent, as she acknowledged her rapturous welcome and took her place at the head table. This was the Kathryn he had fallen in love with all those years ago, the one he had lost sight of as the years of hardship and endurance had taken their toll on the both of them. 

It hit Chakotay like a gut punch. Here was the vintage wine his father had spoken of. Here was the woman he still loved in the depths of his being, if he cared to search himself. How had he deluded himself for so long? How had he not recognised the meaning of his vision quest sooner? 

Her eyes swept the room and rested briefly on his, with a little half smile. Her glance moved to Seven, and it was at that moment that Chakotay realised she had known about their dalliance all along. No wonder she hadn't requested his presence at her side tonight. 

The meal tasted bitter to Chakotay, and he struggled to swallow even a meagre portion. Seven punctuated the meal with a number of annoying remarks and criticisms. She seemed to find fault with anything and everything that was going on this evening, resenting the waste of time…especially hers…and resources on such an irrelevant event. Chakotay began to comprehend the concept of souring on the tongue. 

He set a lot of store on what was revealed him in his vision quests. He knew the meaning of this one now. But if the words spoken to him by his father were to be believed, then something else could be read from it. The more he thought about it, the more excited he felt. Was he too late? 

His father had intimated that the vintage wine had been within his reach, something he had never quite allowed himself to believe before. Was it still within his reach? 

After the meal, the guests mingled and talked excitedly to each other, catching up on all the news. Chakotay couldn't get near Kathryn. She was forever surrounded by a large group of admirers, monopolized by attentive Starfleet Admirals and Federation dignitaries. She never once glanced in his direction. Maybe it was too late. He had to find out. 

He had to get close to her. He told himself to cut straight to the chase. No more prevaricating. 

Seven disappeared to talk to the Doctor, which allowed him greater freedom of movement. He was accosted briefly by Tom and B'Elanna, before fighting his way close to the elusive red headed woman. He stood watching her admiringly for some moments, before reaching forward decisively. 

Kathryn felt a hand on her shoulder, and warm breath brushing her ear. 

"Marry me," whispered his familiar voice. 

She caught her breath in shock and froze momentarily. She recognized that voice! Surely she had misheard! 

She turned towards the speaker, but he had already pulled away. She strained her eyes to confirm his identity, let alone the accuracy of the words. His tall figure was already disappearing through the sea of people. He glanced back for just a moment, his eyes twinkling in invitation, calling her to follow him, then he continued determinedly towards the large doors opening onto a verandah. 

She turned back to her audience, quickly making her excuses before following him. 

She passed through the doors, with her heart hammering. This was a rather unexpected turn of events and she couldn't quite bring herself to believe she had heard him correctly. She hardly dared hope… 

In the darkness, she could just make out his shadowy figure waiting at the top of a flight of steps, which led to the gardens below. 

"Chakotay?" she ventured. 

He turned slightly towards her but said nothing. 

"Would you care to repeat that?" 

He laughed to himself. "I asked you to marry me." 

Kathryn drew in a breath. So she had heard right! Did he mean it? Was he drunk? "Are you serious?" 

"Very!" 

"This is rather...sudden!" 

He laughed again. "We've only had seven years to get to know each other!" 

"But what about Seven?" 

"What about Seven?" 

"Well…um…aren't you dating her?" 

"Ah! You did know about that! I thought I had kept it a secret before tonight." 

"Actually, I was rather hurt that you hadn't told me personally." 

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," he confessed. 

Kathryn studied him silently, although it was difficult to make out the expression on his face through the darkness. "Chakotay, what the hell do you think you're playing at?" 

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm just trying to take charge of my destiny at last, and asking the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with to marry me." 

"If you still have feelings for me, why are you messing around with Seven?" 

Chakotay, suddenly aware that maybe they should be having this conversation out of earshot of anyone in the Ceremonial Hall, reached forward and grabbed her wrist, giving her a tug towards the steps. "Let's talk about this!" 

Kathryn gave out a small yelp of surprise, then struggled to keep up with him in her impossible heels. He led her through the dark gardens, the eerie shapes of the trees and shrubs watching them suspiciously. He took her along several paths, to sit on a bench in front of an ornamental pond. There was little noise here, save for the sound of a fountain. 

She shivered, and he risked putting his arm around her shoulder. To his delight, she didn't pull away. If anything, she nestled in closer. 

"Kathryn, nothing of any significance has happened between Seven and me. I imagine it never will now. How did you know anyway?" 

"The Admiral told me. Apparently, you and Seven married in her timeline." 

Chakotay smothered his surprise at this. "Did she tell you we were happy?" 

"Not exactly. I assumed so, from what was said." 

"Well, she isn't the woman who will really make me happy." 

"And I am?" 

"Yes, Kathryn. I've known it since the day I met you. I have always loved you. I always will. I just lost hope. I would never have even entertained the idea of dating Seven otherwise. Somehow, I had convinced myself that you would never feel enough for me for there to be any point in clinging on to my hopes for a future with you. That I was just being a fool for waiting for you. But I realised something tonight. I was wrong, wasn't I?" 

He felt the woman under his arm shift slightly. "Yes," she said quietly. 

"You do have feelings for me?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

"So you love me?" 

"Yes, Chakotay, I love you!" 

The man in question smiled to himself, and reached his hand across to encase her smaller one tenderly. "Well, thank the spirits for that! I thought you'd never tell me!" 

"Chakotay, you could have heard the words the moment we reached the Alpha Quadrant, if you'd only been remotely interested in listening." 

"I know," he sighed, "and I'm sorry." A few seconds ticked by. "So, will you marry me, Kathryn Janeway, and put an end to my seven years of misery?" 

"Huh! Misery? I didn't have you down as that lovelorn!" 

"So…will you?" 

"Chakotay…we haven't even tried out the physical bit yet…" 

"Don't you trust me, Kathryn?" he queried, with a hint of hurt in his voice. 

"Of course I trust you!" she said emphatically. 

"Well then, let me promise you…you will be the most satisfied woman on the planet!" 

She smiled at this through the darkness. "Now, I think you're exaggerating somewhat…" 

"And I will be the most contented man in the universe…" 

"Now, I know you are exaggerating!" 

"Really? Time will tell. I think you'll find I have it spot on. And we can soon find out! Come back with me tonight?" 

She sat up suddenly. "Let me get one thing straight…you're not touching me until you have sorted things out with Seven. I won't do that to her!" 

He sighed with a mixture of disappointment and understanding. "Well, tomorrow then…I promise I will have talked to her by then." 

Kathryn settled back into the warmth of his body. "Alright. I'll come by in the afternoon." 

"Good. I can't wait." He lifted her hand to his mouth, planting a kiss into the palm, and closing her fingers over it. "For safe-keeping," he told her, "until tomorrow." 

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," she said, stretching closer and gently brushing his lips with hers. It was a thrilling, teasing kiss. 

He threaded his arms more tightly around her, drawing her into the warmth of his body. "You haven't answered my question yet! Don't make me wait till tomorrow for that as well!" he whispered in her ear. 

She laughed with a faint shake of her head. "Well, my impatient lover, the answer's yes! Because I love you, Chakotay," she breathed in his ear. 

"I love you too. You have no idea how much!" he responded, silently thanking the spirit of his father for his help. 

"Oh, I think I do." Their eyes met, twinkling in the faint starlight. He leaned forward this time, capturing her lips decisively. At last, he tasted the exquisite vintage wine, and he drank deeply. He drank with a thirst, he had hardly been aware he possessed. 

* * *

  


"I have tasted the vintage wine, Father!" 

"And was it as delicious and soul-satisfying as I promised, my son?" 

"It was everything you promised, and more!" said Chakotay sincerely. "Everything I dreamed of, and more. I have never imagined I could be this happy, this content…" 

"Then treasure it. Such a thing is a rare and precious gift!" 

"I will." He paused for a few moments. "I wanted to thank you, Father. You knew what I needed, and your wisdom has guided me." 

"Pssht! I merely reminded you of something within yourself. Something you had foolishly forgotten." 

"Yes, Father." 

"She was your peace. Your rock. Your anchor. You yourself told me. Don't you remember?" 

"Yes. I remember." 

"But you had forgotten. You were on the verge of losing everything because of your impatience. I am glad you remembered before it was too late." 

"Yes. Thank-you, Father." 

"No thanks are necessary, my son, save that you pass the wisdom on to our descendants." 

Chakotay sucked in his breath in astonishment. "Our descendants?" 

"Yes!" 

"I will have descendants?" 

"Yes! You are so faithless at times, Chakotay! You have so much still to learn. Take a look at your wife! She is blooming like a delicate autumn rose. She is glowing with something she herself is not even aware of yet." 

"I can hardly believe this!" 

"Believe it! I have imparted a great secret to you. The woman you have chosen is vibrant, ripe, fecund, not sallow and immature. Now you should go find your wife and take a good look at her. Then you will soon know if I speak the truth." 

Chakotay opened and shut his mouth dumbly. He hardly knew what to say to this rather enthralling revelation, and Kathryn's smiling happy face swam before his eyes. There had been something different about her lately. She had been glowing, but he'd put it down to their finally finding their way to each other, her joy at their union. But maybe he'd been responsible for one more surprising, yet significant change in her life. He grinned to himself. 

"Yes, Father." 

"Go!" said Kolopak emphatically. "She's waiting for you, my son! Your place is among the living. You should be drinking deeply of the best that life has to offer, savouring its incomparable taste, not wasting time talking with me. Go, and never forget the value of what you hold in your arms!" 


End file.
